worldofempiresfandomcom-20200215-history
Takistan
Takistan (Takis: تاکستان, Takiestan) officially known as the Republic of Takistan (Takis: ز تاکستان, Jomhuri-ye Takiestan) is a mountainous, land locked country in Central Asia. Takistan has been influenced heavily by the development of Iran, yet it has maintained little diplomatic ties with the country. Takistan is a relatively new country, gaining independence in 1991 after the fall of the Soviet Union. Takistan has been plagued by internal dissent and foreign power plays for it's vast amount of mineral resources. In the opening years of it's independence the country had a progressive democracy that was believed to be heading towards success but a civil war between communist and non-communist forces tore the country asunder and created a tense political climate. The United States and the Russian Federation have both promised to assist Takistan re-build. The two nations however have seen supporting rival political factions which has further divided the country between pro-American and pro-Russian supporters, the latter has much more support within the region. History The early history of Takistan is dominated by the Hymuli tribe which ruled over what would become Takistan for nearly 600 years. The Hymuli tribe arrived from various parts of Asia and around 670 BC they settled their first city at Hymul, which they named after their legendary founder. The tribe would engage in warfare with hundreds of other tribes which made up modern-day Takistan. Takistan would become one of the first central Asian nations to adopt Islam as a major religion, Takistan developed it's own religious customs but they eventually were overtaken and died out sometime in the 12th century. A large influx of Europeans entered Takistan when it was discovered by British explorers that the mountains in the center of the nation had vast veins of minerals. Takistan however remained untouched due to it's difficult location and the rise of of the Hymuli family as the primary dynasty when the Kingdom of Hymul was founded sometime in 2-3 AD. The Kingdom prospered under various Kings but was constantly in a state of war with its neighbors to the east and west. When the Mongols arrived the Kingdom was reduced to its mountain holdings as the lands beneath the mountains were devastated by the mongol host. The last recorded history is from 755 AD when it is believed that the mongols had finally conquered and destroyed the last remnants of the Kingdom. In 1675 the British Explorer Sir Linton Hobbes discovered the remnants of the Kingdom of Hymul. Politics Takistan is a parliamentary democracy lead by the Prime Minister of Takistan, who leads the Takistan Council of Ministers. Nur Abujamal of the Takistan National Democratic Party has been Prime Minister since the election in 2010. The election was rife with corruption allegations from both the Americans and the Russians, each blaming each other for influencing the election. The Takistan National Democratic Party is widely seen as a pro-Russian party but is known for appeasing the Americans on several occasions. Administrative divisions Takistan is composed of 17 Governorates, each governed by an elected Governor and a Governing Council. The governorates are further divided into districts, 49 districts exist in Takistan. The governorates are sometimes called "Provinces" by western media: *Misir Governorate **Khobu District (Khobu) **Government District (Ajmah) **Riyatan District (Riyatan) **Yakkah District (Yakkah) *Nishtif Governorate **Thafji District **Taqat District **Thami District **Ammah District *Saiqal Governorate **Masut District **Ghudal District **Ghudai District **Habu District *Nasan Governorate **Raydal District **Riyaha District **Mudha District **Hobi District *Shaha Governorate **Rustun District **Medah District **Ulayyiq District **Yalil District **Dhaydin District *Khafji Governorate **Hagri District **Saiqur District *Harji Governorate **Hasal District **Yajman District **Adat District **Abyah District **Suwa District *Seebi Governorate **Uwais District **Shaimi District **Jiddah District *Taizzah Governorate **Sutab District **Matra District *Khudah Governorate **Jawfuf District **Tifuf District **Majmi District *Hymuli Governorate **Shufuf District **Ulayyli District **Nuri District *Udah Governorate **Daydah District **Haytaq District *Bayla Governorate **Khufuf District **Hahra District *Qataizz Governorate **Quri District *Jiddal Governorate **Khami District *Umaiq Governorate **Qaiqur District **Arkan District *Makka Governorate **Nayzen District **Jizan District Geography Economy Demographics Culture Category:Takistan